Blossom and Raven Mix
by WhatChuuKnowBoutMe
Summary: Chapter 2- She never believes him when he compliments her. SOo, in his own way without her knowing- He ALWAYS subtley tell's her she's beautiful..
1. What Hurts The Most

**Song- **What Hurts The Most By Rascal Flatts  
**Story Title- **What I Shouldv'e Told You  
**Pairing- **SasuSaku  
**Genre- **Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy/Romance  
**Author- **WhatChuuKnowBoutMe

* * *

**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let em out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though  
Goin' on with you gone still upsets me  
**

The heavy rain falls pelted against the window of the lone Uchiha's bedroom window. His Onyx eyes fulled with sadnesss and regret as he sat on the window sill watching as the rain hit the glass repeatedly. A lone tear -Like himself- slipped past his Onyx orbs, slowly gliding it's way down his pale cheek. His eyes strayed from the outside life of Konoha to the object he held in his hands.

The picture of team 7 from their Genin days, and in particular...

A certain Pink Haired Kunoichi

**There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay  
But that's not what gets me**

The next morning. After Sasuke finished his shower, he stared at himself loathingly in the mirror. Seconds later, he found himself with a bloody hand and a broken mirror.

When Naruto arrived a half hour later and asked what happened to his now bandaged hand, Sasuke merely shrugged it off and said he had been _Training_ So with that- Naruto gave him a big slap on the back grinning from ear to ear, happy that his rival wasn't slacking.

Sasuke smirked in return

_You still can't beat me Teme 'ttebayo!_

**What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away**

Sasuke watched as Naruto walked off with Hinata. After their spar, the Hyuuga Heiress had showed to pick up Naruto for their little lunch date at Ichiraku leaving Sasuke alone in the old training grounds Team 7 would train at as Genin.

**And never knowin'**  
**What could've been**  
**And not seein' that lovin' you**  
**Is what I was tryin' to do**

Sasuke felt a pang in his chest constricting his lungs making it hard for him to breath. In the distance he watched as Naruto and Hinata dissapeared from his view. A look of longing and regret shined through his eyes.

He thought about what he could of had...

What could have been..

What should have been...

And what should have been said.

**It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go**  
**But I'm doin' it**  
**It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone**

A week had passed since Sasuke had last seen any of his friends. He had been trying to avoid them. He once again sat on the window sill in his room with the old picture of Team7 in his hands. A knock on his door broke The Uchiha out of his thoughts. Sasuke sighed as he knew that the 'Dobe' would be over on that certain day because it marked the one year anniverary since...

With one more tired sigh, Sasuke made his way down stairs knowing it was hopeless to ignore the blondes obnoxious knocking. He opened the door to a tear stained face Naruto who although had tears running down his cheeks still wore his same old goofy smile.

Sasuke smirked in return.

_What took you so long Teme?_

**Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken**

Naruto waited down stairs for Sasuke to get ready

Sasuke walked back into his room and walked over to his bedside table and picked up the frame he held earlier. With his thumb, he stroked the picture of the Pinkette lovingly and gently as he flopped back onto his bed. His face was so full of regret and after a few more minutes of looking at _her_ face, his chest started to ache.

Bolting up from his bed he made his way to his closet and picked out a black high collared shirt and black Khaki's to wear. The afternoon sun was already set and the outside was getting darker as the moon became more prominent.

As Sasuke took of his shirt to change. The moons light reflected of the chain neclace hanging around his neck. A beautiful Ruby and Diamond decorated amulate in the shape of the Uchiha emblem shone in the moons light. A round symbol decorated with more diamonds glistened in the night. It circled around the Uchiha fan amulet.

After putting his shirt on and changing into a clean pair of Khaki's, Sasuke glanced down at his chest pulling out the neclace and stared at it with so much emotion. Rubbing his colloused thumb over it, he kissed it softly before tucking it back in his shirt.

Heading back downstairs, he saw his blonde friend waiting patiently for him. With a nod, both Shinobi left to their destination.

**What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
(Much to say)  
And watchin' you walk away**

Sasuke watched as his bestfriend fell to his knees, finally dropping his brave facade. He watched as his bestfriend's shoulders shook with repressed fury towards the people who had wronged him. Towards the people who had caused him- To had caused _both_ of them the source of their misery.

He watched as his bestfriend shouted and roared out to the sky, all the pain and sorrow he felt. He watched as Naruto cried his heart out for a miracle to happen. To bring him- To bring _both _of them back what they had lost.

He watched as Naruto Uzumaki knelt in front of Sakura Haruno's grave pounding the earth viciously with all the strength he could muster.

Sasuke watched in silence.

**And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do, oh  
Oh yeah **

Sasuke stood behind the Blonde, still and motionless. His eyes were empty, and void of emotion. His face was neutral and indifferent as if nothing in the world mattered. His bodies posture was perfectly straight and contained no slouch what so ever.

He was the perfect ninja

But

Sasuke stood behind his bestfriend, because he knew that if he saw the look on Naruto's face, he would have broken down too.

If you looked deep within his eyes-Towards his soul- You would see the sadness and pain that he hid behind. The glimpse of regret he carried with him each and every day. You would see the scared little boy he really was

If you looked at his face and body closely, you may be surprised to see his jaw tensed. You may be surprised to see the slightest tremble in his stature. And you may be surprise to see that tear stains still remained on his cheeks from earlier.

Yes, he was the perfect ninja...

Because ninja show nothing of what they really feel

**What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
(Much to say)  
And watchin' you walk away**

Naruto and Sasuke faced eachother. The Blonde Shinobi's face was shadowed by his bangs and his body shook tremendously. Sasuke stood still as he looked at his Blonde friend.

After a few more minutes Naruto's head lifted to look up at the raven. The Blonde didn't even bother to wipe the tears falling freely down his face. Sasuke watched as Naruto started walking towards him. He watched as The Blonde placed a strong, comforting hand on his shoulder giving it a tight squeeze before walking away.

_Go and tell her what you want to say Sasuke_

**And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do, oh  
Oh yeah**

Naruto had left and now Sasuke was all alone. He stared at the grave, _her grave_ for what seemed like hours.

The grave of Haruno Sakura

He clutched at his chest trying to ease the ache that will never disappear. His broken heart pounded in his chest, making it almost unbearable to breathe.

He choked back a sob and tears fell freely down his face. It wasn't just a single tear- no - He really cried his heart out. No body was around to see how broken he was. Thunder started rolling and rain drops slowly drizzled. Time passed and the rain started becoming heavy. The thunder boomed in the skies masking the cracked sobs from Sasuke.

His fist were clenched together and blood started rolling down his palms, dropping to the ground and being washed away by the rain. Incoherant murmers escaped through the Uchiha's pale lips. They got louder and louder until he was screaming at the grave.

The scene was truly heartbreaking

_I loved you..._

_I love you..._

_I Fucken Love You!_

_You promised.._

_You Promised Me!_

**Not seein' that lovin' you  
That's what I was trying to do, ooo**

_"I've got a mission tomorrow"_

_"Hn."_

_"Shishou finally gave me a solo..."_

_"...Hn"_

_"I just came to say goodbye..."_

_"Hn."_

_Giggle_

_"Bye Sasuke-Kun..."_

_"Sakura..."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"..."_

_"Don't worry Sasuke-kun. I'll come back perfectly fine. I promise"_

_"...Hn"_

_Giggle_

_Sakura turned back to Sasuke and walked up to him placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. She patted his chest and eyed the neclace around his neck with a grin. It was Sasuke's and her own's clan symbol entertwined together._

_"Hn,"_

_Giggle_

_"I love you too Sasuke-kun"_

* * *

**Damnit! Doesn't FanFiction just piss you off sometimes? It keeps messing with the layout of my stories! Well anyway... I hope that you guys enjoyed this Song-Fic! It was my first one by the way! xD I hope it turned out me if you loved it, hated it, AWW did it make any of you cry?. Whatever just tell me.**

**As for the people reading my other fics... I'm so sorry coz I know it's been a looongg time since I've updated. Okay so my excuse is... Uhhh? I have been busy? Anyway sorry. And to the people who haven't read my other fics, then go check 'em out! Anyway...**

**Don't do a TAP then DASH- So please review xD**


	2. Just The Way You Are

**Story Title: **Indirectly Saying  
**Author: **WhatChuuKnowBoutMe  
**Genre: **Romance/Humor  
**Pairing: **SasuSaku

**Summary: **She never believes him when he compliments her. SOo, in his own way without her knowing- He ALWAYS subtley tell's her she's beautiful..

**Song: **Just the way you are  
**Artist: **Bruno Mars

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the song. Don't own the Manga/Anime.

**~***X***~**

**Oh her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining**

"Hey Sasuke"

"What?"

"Don't the stars look so beautiful..?"

_(Stops walking)_

_(Stares)_

"...Yeah"

"Sasukeee! Your not even looking at them..."

_(Pouts)_

_(Stares)_

"... Very beautiful."

_(Sigh)_

"Anyway, thanks for walking me home Sasuke-kun"

"Hn,"

"Goodnig-mmph-"

_(Dazed) _

_(Smirk)_

"The Dobe and I will pick you up tomorrow for the festival."

_(Grins)_

"Hai!"

_(Peck)_

"Goodnight Sakura..."

"Goodnight Sasuke-kun..."

_(Click)_

_(Lock)_

"... They really are beautiful..."

_(Walks away)_

**Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day  
**

"Damn knots! Damn split ends! Damn hair!"

_(Knock Knock)_

"Sakura-chaaan!"

"What?"

"A-Ah Nevermind... Um, are you okay?"

"My damn hair is a mess!"

"Sakura it's me, Sasuke. Stop fussing over your hair and come out. Let's go"

_(Grumble)_

"Fine..."

"Hn, so annoying"

**Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her  
She wont believe me**

"Waoh! Sakura-chan, you look hot!"

_(Blush)_

"Like reaallly hot! Teme, you better keep her on a leash or she might ditch your ass for Neji's ass instead- Ow! Temee!"

"Hn,"

"... "

"... "

"Aren't you gonna say anything? Compliment her 'ttebayo!"

"Hn."

"... "

"... Damn, some boyfriend you are."

_(Slings arm over shoulder)_

_(Growl)_

_(Raises brow)_

"It's okay Sakura-chan! Why don't you dump the Teme and be with me- Ow damnit Teme! Stop hitting me!"

_(Glare Battle)_

_(Giggle)_

**And its so, its so  
Sad to think she don't see what I see**

"Oh quiet Naruto, I'm quite happy with Sasuke-kun and besides... I really don't look that good..."

**But every time she asks me do I look okay  
I say**

"Stupid teme..."

"Hn..."

**When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change**

"Sakura, go back in there and take that make-up off."

"W-what! But Sasuke-kuuun..."

"Teme! Sakura-chan looks great the way she is!"

**Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are**

"Exactly."

_(Walks away)_

_(Gape)_

_(Blush)_

_(Turns)_

"Hurry up. We don't have all night."

**And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are**

_(Soft Smile)_

_(Silence)_

"Okay then Sasuke-kun..."

_(Opens door)_

_(Lock)_

_(Grins)_

"Wow Teme!"

"Shut it Dobe."

_(Pokes Tongue)_

"... What's wrong? Your Uchiha pride to big that you simply can't say 'You look beautiful Sakura' ... Hmm? Teme?"

_(Chuckle)_

_(Frown)_

"It's not that Dobe."

_(Understanding)_

_(Sigh)_

"Troublesome girl..."

"Have you been hanging out with Nara again, Dobe?"

_(Sheepish Smile)_

_(Click)_

_(Open)_

_(Turns)_

_(Smirk)_

"Perfect... Let's go."

"Hai!"

"Finally dattebayo! Let's go to the festival! Ramen special, here I come!"

_(Pumps Fist)_

_(Giggles)_

_(Shakes Head)_

"Dobe..."

**Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me**

_(Boom!)_

_~*~*~*~*Lights Flashing *~*~*~*~_

"Wow..."

"... "

_(Boom!)_

_~*~*~*~*Lights Flashing*~*~*~*~_

_(Squeel)_

_(Glance)_

"The fireworks are SO pretty!"

"Hn..."

"Sasuke-kun?"

"... "

"Sasuke-kun? Um, are you okay?"

_(Stare)_

_(Confused)_

_(Leans Forward)_

_(Realisation)_

...Closer...

...5cm...

...

...3cm...

...

...1.5cm...

...

_(Boom!)_

_~*~*~*~*Flashing Lights*~*~*~*~_

**Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think its so sexy**

_(Glare)_

_(Giggle...)_

_..._

_(...Laughing...)_

_..._

_(...Full On Laughing...)_

...

...

_(...Snort...)_

...

...

_(Horrified)_

_(Blush)_

_(Smirk)_

**She's so beautiful  
and I tell her everyday**

_(Smile)_

"Thank you Sasuke-kun! I had a wonderful time tonight!"

"... Me too"

"So.. Well, goodnight then Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn,"

_(Turns)_

_(Unlocks door)_

_(Turns handle)_

...

...

_(Grabs)_

"Sasuke-ku-mmph!"

...

...30 sec...

...

...1 min...

...

...1 min 30 sec...

...

".. mmph- ah-mmph"

"... "

_(Push)_

_(Pulls away)_

_(Panting)_

"Sasuu-keee! I couldn't breeaathe damnit!"

_(Smirk)_

_(Pout)_

_(Pecks Forehead)_

"You're beautiful..."

_(Smile)_

...

...

...

"Can I stay the night?"

_(Smirk)_

_(Slap)_

"Ow Sakura!"

"Sasuke-kuuun! You pervert!"

**~***X***~**

**So, Sasuke's a pervert eh? Or is Sakura the pervert? Maybe Sasuke wasn't even thinking about NAUGHTY things... But.. He was ;) And whether she ended up letting him stay the night, is all up to your guys imagination xD**

**SOo? Did you guys pick up the little hints at where Sasuke was calling her beautiful? If you did, then I am so glad! It means that my writing skills are not a complete failure! And if you didn't... Well then? You just didn't READ it PROPERLY DAMNIT! (Pout) So hurry up and read it again! (Pout) -**

**I know that this isn't the whole song but I thought that 'Here' was the perfect place to stop. Besides, I REALLY wanted to get something out for you guys since I've been lacking in updating. Please don't be mad at meee! **

**Happy Holloween! And the festival they went to was a Holloween festival I guess ;) Might aswell be, ne? Since it IS Holloween and all, I might aswell keep to the theme xP**

**SOoo.. Hate it? Like it? **_**Loove **_**it? Tell me okay.**

**Don't do a TAP then BACK -_-'**

**Review..! Ahem- Please?**


End file.
